Gippal and Ed
by The Megius
Summary: Chapter 1. Ed a secondary student is on a trip to a temple and finds himself in Bikanel desert with the sex mad Gippal.


Gippal and Ed, Chapter 1.

-Disclaimer- I do not own any of the character from Final Fantasy. 

-Summary- A young boy appears is Spira and is 'rescued' by Gippal. Yaoi. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed Scott walked down the long corridors of the temple, he was on a school trip to a recently uncovered temple situated on the Pennine Moors in England. Nobody knew much about the religion which had existed in the temple except for one student and three teachers who were talking to each other in some mysterious language. Ed looked at the student's back, he was adorable and Ed had always admired him.

The boy's name was Alexander Keyho, he was shorter than Ed, standing at five foot ten while Ed stood at six foot two. His long hair was jet black and hung loosely down to the middle of his back. Ed smiled and ran his long fingers through his short dirty-blonde hair. The one thing which attracted Ed to the mysterious boy more than anything else were the boys eyes. They were not like Ed's sky blue eyes, instead they were a deep green colour which seemed to sparkle and his irises did not posses the normal circular appearance of most people, instead they were thin and resembled a cat's eye rather than a human eye. Ed blushed deeply and averted his gaze when Alex turned to look over his shoulder. The teachers also turned to look at whatever had caught Alex's eye. That was when Ed actually realised something, the three women were Alex's sisters. They all possessed the feline-like emerald eyes and they were all the same height. The only difference was their hair styles, Miss Heather Tunstall had waist-length blonde hair, Miss Jennifer Taylor had shoulder-length brunette hair and Miss Holly Eckhardt had knee length platinum hair which was tied into a neat pony tail.

"Ed?" said a male voice from the blondes left.

"Yeah," he replied as he looked down at his short and very energetic friend, Benjamin Smith. 

"Hmm," said the short brunette as he smirked, "I caught you looking," his smirk deepened. 

"What?!" the blonde snapped and glared at his friend, "I was so NOT looking."

"Yes, you were," Ben poked Ed in the chest, "And that makes it rather obvious," he said pointing downward. 

It was only then that Ed noticed that his tight black trousers had become much tighter than usual and he blushed a deep shade of red before quickly trying to hide behind one of the stone pillars of the ornate corridor. He leant against the wall and sighed but his relaxation came to an abrupt end as he felt the wall move backwards and a warm sensation passed through his body. He span and looked at the wall but was engulfed in a brilliant flash of white light. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal walked towards the Oasis of Bikanel desert. He was incredibly thirsty and he needed somewhere to camp out. A sandstorm had cut him off from the base and the cold desert night would make it impossible to cross the desert. When he reached the small blue lake of the Oasis he saw something very unusual, a blonde boy, wearing torn clothing and his pale, exposed flesh, covered in tiny red scratches, was lying, unconscious next to the water. 

Gippal grinned, he needed a new pet and this boy was adorable and definitely a virgin. Gippal had owned his last pet since he was sixteen and the pet was twelve however Gippal had been very, very rough with the boy and had wound up making the boys arse so loose that he got no pleasure from fucking it anymore. Now, at the age of eighteen, Gippal knew exactly how to fuck without risking the tightness yet still causing a lot of pain to the person being fucked, you see Gippal is not exactly small, he was six foot four and with size seventeen (UK) shoes, he had proven the theory that there was a relationship between big feet and big cocks, he was a massive twelve inches and was very thick. 

Gippal walked up to the boy and hoisted him into his arms before carrying him into the tent which he had set up earlier. He carefully removed the torn white shirt, revealing the pale, scratched yet toned chest and defined abdomen muscles. Gippal had to resist the urge to start sucking on one of the nipples but he wanted the blonde to be awake so that he could here him scream out his name. He pulled off the shoes and trousers revealing defined and quite clearly shaved legs and a pair of black silk boxers. Gippal pulled the boxers down revealing a very large cock, Gippal guessed that it would be about eleven inches when it was hard. Sighing as he did it, Gippal slipped the blondes boxers back on him and placed him under the thick blanket. Gippal crept into a sleeping bag and went to sleep. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex looked over his shoulder for the second time that day. He stopped dead when he saw Ben looking around in a panic. 

"Ben," he said nervously, "Where has Ed gone?"

"I do not know…" he replied as he looked at the ground. 

Alex panicked, he knew this temple very well, he knew exactly where everything was and he also knew that the temple contained several portals which linked to the planets of the FF solar system. "Ben where did he go?"

"Well," Ben pointed at a pillar against the wall, "He ducked behind that, when I looked again he was gone."

Alex looked over to his three sisters and his voice deepened as he began speaking in the strange language he had been speaking in earlier, "Cecdanc, fa sicd kad res uid uv drana. Ra femm pa eh dra Oasis yht E tnayt du drehg ypuid fryd femm rybbah ev Gippal vehtc res." (Sisters, we must get him out of there. He will be in the Oasis and I dread to think about what will happen if Gippal finds him.)

Miss Tunstall looked at him, "Yknaat, oui ku yrayt pid tu hud ica dra bundym rana, ica dra bundym eh dra Yhda-lryspan uv dra Alexander aeon, dryd femm dyga oui du dra Calm Lands yht vnus drana oui lyh puynt dra Hope of Gaia, ed ec cdemm caymat tufh drana. Fa crymm lusa drec ajahehk yht femm crymm nahtawjuic eh dra Omega Ruins. Ahcina dryd oui kad du res pavuna Gippal lyh ica res!" (Agreed, you go ahead but do not use the portal here, use the portal in the Ante-chamber of the Alexander aeon, that will take you to the Calm Lands and from there you can board the Hope of Gaia, it is still sealed down there. We shall come this evening and will shall rendezvous in the Omega Ruins. Ensure that you get to him before Gippal can use him.)

"Okay," Alex suddenly walked off through a large oak door. Ben, intrigued by what was going on, followed Alex down the long corridor. The corridor was very ornate, a high ceiling and pillars carved out of solid crystal, at the far end was a large door with a pair of 3-D wings extending from it. As Alex walked down the corridor he extracted a necklace from his pocket and placed it around his neck before removing a hairpin from his long black hair. As he removed the pin it turned into a long golden staff with an ornate pattern of knots in the top surrounding a very large diamond. Ben gasped but almost fainted as Alex was surrounded in a bright white light before a cloud surrounded him when it dispersed the person who remained had waist length black hair. He was six foot and wore a set of white armour.

"I hate it when things like this happen!" he snapped in a deep voice, "Why did it have to be him!" He sighed as he approached to door, "Alexander, soul who protects the gates of heaven, I beseech thee now, open the gates of your chamber and allow me, your creator, to pass into thine chamber!" 

There was a low rumbling sound before the wings on the door turned a golden colour before they closed in front of the door. As they retracted again the huge door had disappeared and another room was revealed. Stood in the centre of the room was a young girl, Alex approached her, "Hello Alexia, I would like you to open the chamber of the fayth which Alexander is sealed in." 

"Yes, emperor," she turned and walked to the rear wall, as she ran her hands along a line of words on the wall the began to glow and a small structure appeared. It was like a shield suspended in a doorway by two solid steel chains. The chains were lifted by some unseen force and the shield raised revealing the entrance to another chamber. The girl walked in, followed by Alex who was silently followed by Ben. 

"Ieyui, nobomeno, renmiri, yojuyogo, hasatekanae, kutamae," a soft male voice echoed through the small chamber, "Inoreyo, Ebon-ju, yume mi yo, inorigo, hatenaku, sakaetame," the song was the same but the words were different, "Pray, Yevon, dream, child of prayer, bring us glory, forever more," the song changed again but was still to the same theme. 

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Ben said on instinct.

Alex and Alexia span around, they both glared at Ben, "What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Alex. 

"Sire," said Alexia softly, "The door has opened, I must leave," with that she vanished and the shield came down, blocking the exit.

"I…I…" Ben stuttered. 

"Too late, I shall have to take you with me," Alex sighed, "But you must never tell anyone about this!"

With that the entire chamber filled with light and Ben felt like his body was being torn apart, Ben slipped into a dream state.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal awoke to a soft groaning sound. His blue eyes scanned the tent and fell on the blonde who was under the thick blanket, he was waking up, Gippal grinned.

Ed groaned again as he opened his sky blue eyes. His eyes instantly fell upon Gippal's eyes, "Who are you? Also, where the hell am I?" 

"Nice to meet you, my little pet," said Gippal in a sly voice as he did not move his gaze from the other blondes eye's, "I am Gippal and I am your soon to be Master, you are in the Oasis of Bikanel desert, Who are you?."

Ed's eyes widened, his first concern was not that he was in a tent with a very attractive guy in the middle of some unknown desert, the thing which terrified him was the fact that this guy, Gippal, was about to use him as a pet, "Ed and don't you dare come near me!" he screamed but was silenced as Gippal pressed his soft lips over Ed's. Ed's eyes closed slowly and he lent into the kiss. He groaned as Gippal ran his tongue across Ed's lips which Ed slowly parted. Gippal pushed his tongue into Ed's mouth and began caressing the blonde's tongue, the taste of coffee entered Gippal's mouth. When Gippal pulled back he smiled at Ed. Ed returned the smile and blushed slightly.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" said Gippal softly. 

"Yeah, it was good."

"Well, you're going to love what is about to happen," Gippal slid out of the sleeping bag, he was wearing nothing more than a pair of silk trousers which left his muscular torso visible. He had barely any body hair apart from the dark hairs under his arms, his skin was tanned lightly and he had a few small scars on his stomach. 

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"How old are you?" he asked darkly, "Are you a virgin?"

"I'm 17 and yes I am a virgin. Now why did you want to know?!" Ed snapped.

"Because virgin teenager's are always the best to rape," Gippal grabbed Ed's soft wrist, "I love to hear them scream as I push my long cock into their tight arses, feeling their muscles being forced open to let my hard, thick cock into them and teenagers are always brilliant at giving blowjobs, they are the best at deepthroating, you can hear them choking on the length. The best part about teenagers is their stamina, I can fuck them for hours on end and they cum again and again."

Ed panicked, he could see Gippal's long cock growing longer, it was massive and Ed knew that it would hurt a lot if he tried to fuck his arse, worst of all, Ed's cock had hardened and Gippal was looking straight at him, "P…please don't!" Ed cried. 

"I am going to!" Gippal pulled Ed towards him and slapped his face, Ed cried out in pain as he hit the ground. Ed felt a strong hand wrap around his throat, "Pull my trousers down," Ed did it because he feared for his life, as he removed the purple silk he revealed Gippal's throbbing twelve inch cock, "Now suck it, deepthroat it!" yelled Gippal. Ed slowly licked the tip and took the head into his warm mouth. Gippal groaned and put his hand on Ed's head pulling the blonde down onto his head. Ed choked as the thick, twelve inch cock slid down into his throat, even though this was forced on him, Ed did like the taste and feel of the long cock in his mouth. Ed could feel Gippal's pre-cum sliding down his throat, "Lick it!" ordered Gippal, Ed did as he was told and sucked on the long length while running his tongue across the shaft, Gippal moaned and began thrusting into Ed's warm mouth with increasing force and speed, "Vilg! (Fuck!)," yelled Gippal, "I'm cumming, drink it all, bitch!" Ed felt Gippal's cock swelling and as Gippal's head came to rest in his open mouth he felt a hot liquid spill into he mouth, running across his tongue and sliding down his throat, Ed hungrily licked at Gippal's cock, drinking the cum greedily. Gippal pulled out and knelt next to Ed, he licked a bit of cum which was trickling down Ed's chin. "Did you like that?" he said as he smiled at the seventeen year old. 

"I…I hate to admit it but it was fantastic," he said looking up at the gorgeous man, "Before we do anything else, how old are you?"

"I agree, look at those boxers of yours, oh, I'm nineteen," Gippal smiled and pointed at the large bulge in Ed's boxers and at the pre-cum which was coating his boxers and the duvet. 

Ed blushed, "Do you want to do anything else to me?" 

"Fuck yes!" Gippal was enjoying this new pet, "I want to fuck you senseless!" he yelled before lying down, "But, I'm a tad tired, we'll carry on later."

Ed groaned, "But I wanna deal with this!" Ed pointed at his hard-on before taking a bit of pre-cum on his finger tips and licking them seductively.

Gippal grinned but remained silent. He suddenly reached down and ripped the boxers off, "Ed I want to watch you play with your arse but you are not going to touch your huge cock, got it?" 

Ed nodded and spread his legs, he had played with himself on more than one occasion, he collected some pre-cum on his fingertips and ran his fingers down past his balls and down into his crack. He moaned as he slowly inserted a finger into himself. He watched Gippal who was slowly stroking his own cock, in order to get on good terms with Gippal he took his other hand and wrapped it around Gippal's cock. Ed proceeded to stroke the length slowly, squeezing as he moved his hand. Gippal groaned and reached his hand between Ed's legs, the blonde boy moaned as Gippal pushed four fingers into Ed, mercilessly. Ed gasped as Gippal pushed his entire fist into him. 

"You want my long cock in your tight arse don't you," Ed nodded and hoisted himself onto Gippal's lap. Gippal lied down as Ed slowly slid down onto the twelve inch, throbbing member. As the cock slid in, Ed felt the muscles of his ring being forced apart, he cried out as the member pushed deep into him it hurt like hell when Gippal pushed right into him, all twelve inches ripping his inside. Gippal rolled them over so that he was on top and he began pounding into Ed's arse. Ed's pre-cum providing some lubrication but the rest of the lubrication was provided by the blood which was dripping out of Ed's arse. Gippal got faster and faster. 

"Ed I want you top stroke my chest!"

Ed obeyed and ran his finger across the firm muscles which comprised Gippal's stomach and pectorals. He desperately wanted to rub his own cock but knew that Gippal would not want him to. 

"Do you love it?!" Barked Gippal, "Do you like having your arse pounded and your insides churned?"

"Mmm, master" was all Ed could manage, the pain was making him cry but he remained quiet apart from the moans. 

As Gippal's pace quickened Ed's moans became louder and Gippal pushed him until his legs were on Gippal's shoulder and his cock was facing his face, Ed could feel his own pre-cum dripping onto his face. "Pump it!" Gippal moaned.

Ed grabbed his cock and began quickly pumping it, he could fell masses of cum and pre-cum pouring out of his tip and coating his face and chest. He cried out as Gippal thrust on final time and cum poured into his arse as well as trickling out of Ed's arse. 

Gippal slumped against the blonde and they fell asleep, Gippal remained inside of Ed while they slept.


End file.
